


Hanukkah Memories

by lindenrosetps



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Hanukkah, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason joins the family au, Wayne family reunion, extremely sappy read at your own risk, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindenrosetps/pseuds/lindenrosetps
Summary: It was the first Hanukkah Bruce had actually celebrated without Jason. He intended to try and move on, but the world had other plans.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Hanukkah Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyHaleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHaleth/gifts).



> A gift exchange present for Reese! I had so much fun writing this and I really hope you enjoy it.

Jason had always loved Hanukkah. Christmas hadn’t been the happiest time for him growing up, but something about Hanukkah really struck a chord with him. Maybe it was the story of the holiday, or the length, or maybe it was because it was the first holiday he’d spent without something hanging over his head. Some of Bruce’s fondest memories were of Jason’s black curls lit by candlelight as he mocked him endlessly for losing at dreidel and the time that they’d both given each other tire irons as a joke.

Hanukkah just wasn’t the same now that Jason was gone. Bruce had barely been able to celebrate it last year. He’d taken one look at the menorah and seen Jason’s face reflected in the polished metal, laughing and joyful and  _ alive.  _ Latkes brought back his shrieks of laughter when Bruce lit the kitchen on fire and sufganiyot turned into him with powdered sugar and jelly smeared all over his face. There was nothing about the holiday that didn’t scream of his son, so he’d boxed everything back up for another year.

Then Tim came along, with his bright smile and gentle care and infectious laugh and his quick mind. Tim had pulled him out of the hole that he’d fallen into and taught him that there could be good again. Tim had brought the family back together. 

And then there was Cass, with her warm hugs and playful ways. She had endless curiosity and love for which she’d never had an outlet before. And, maybe, with her, Tim, and Dick by his side, he could celebrate Hanukkah again this year. 

“Bruce?” Tim nudged him, pulling him out of his reverie. “Are you alright?”

“I think so.” Bruce wrapped an arm around him. “Let’s finish getting the decorations set up.”

Dick entered the room with an armload of boxes. “I’ve got everything I could find from downstairs. You ready for this?”

Bruce nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

“Has anyone seen Cass?” Tim asked.

\-------

_ It was supposed to be a shopping trip _ , Cass thought as she kicked an assassin in the chest. How had a shopping trip turned into…this?

Right. She’d gone to the fancy shop where the fancy people shopped and the fancy people tended to be the ones who got assassinated. Unluckily for the assassin, they’d picked the wrong shop at the wrong time. She growled faintly, lifting the figure by the shirt.

Then the assassin’s mask fell away, revealing a boy no older than she was. Cass blinked, nearly dropping him in her surprise. 

“Finish it,” he croaked.

Cass grabbed his knife, slamming the hilt into the side of his head. The boy collapsed against her and she scooped him up, beating a hasty retreat out the side door.

Her mind immediately went to Bruce. Bruce would know what to do with him. He’d known what to do with her, after all.

\------

Bruce was pacing in the living room, a pile of empty boxes beside him. Where was Cass? What was keeping her? Why hadn’t she come back yet? What happened?

“Bruce,” said Dick, putting a hand on his shoulder, “relax. It’s  _ Cass.  _ I’m sure she’s okay.”

“What if she’s not?” Bruce sighed. “She won’t answer her phone.”

“Remember what we’ve talked about with worst-case scenarios?”

Bruce nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“Just breathe. If she doesn’t show up in the next fifteen minutes, we’ll look for her.”

Then, the door burst open, and everyone froze. Cass hurried in, an unconscious figure on her back. She kicked the door shut behind her and carefully set the figure on the couch.

“Cass, what…?” said Bruce. Then he caught a glimpse of the unconscious figure’s face, and he froze.

He looked different. There were more scars on his face and a white streak in his hair that hadn’t been there before, but it was unmistakably Jason Todd.

“Bruce!” Dick caught him by the arm, guiding him to a chair. “Bruce, are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a… _ oh _ .”

“You—you see him too, right?” whispered Bruce hoarsely. “I’m not the only one who…”

“I see him,” Dick confirmed.

Cass blinked at them, confused. Then, Tim came into the room and gasped. “Is that…”

“Jason,” Bruce breathed, hesitating as he reached out to touch him, almost afraid that he’d melt away. Then his fingers met warm skin and he let out a sob. “Jay…”

Jason’s eyes fluttered open. But instead of their usual blue they were a piercing green, but still unmistakably  _ his.  _ “What…” he murmured, looking around. “Where am I?”

“It’s me, Jaylad,” said Bruce. “You’re home.”

“Who are you?” He sat up with a start, backing away from Bruce and reaching for a weapon that wasn’t there. “Let me go or I’ll kill you!”

“Jason!” Bruce held up his hands, trying to stop the tears. “It’s Bruce, Jay. Don’t you remember me?”

Jason just shook his head, backing away. “ _ No. _ Go away! I don’t know you! How do you even know my name?”

“Jason…”

Tim stepped forwards and squeezed Bruce’s hand. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“No…”

Cass gestured for them to stop, then took Jason’s shoulder and led him into the room.

_ “It is okay, _ ” she signed.

He looked at her in confusion for a moment and then began to sign back.  _ “Where am I? Why did you bring me here?” _

_ “Bruce Wayne’s. I knew you would be safe here.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because he is a good man. He will take care of you.” _

_ “No, why bring me? I tried to kill you.” _

_ “Do you like the League?” _

Jason hesitated, then shook his head.

_ “Neither did I. He took me in, gave me a home. He’ll do the same for you.” _

_ “Why does he think he knows me?” _

_ “He lost his son. I think you remind him of him. Please, give him a chance for one night. If you don’t like it, you can leave. I won’t stop you, I promise.” _

He nodded slowly.  _ “Alright. One night. I can do one night.” _

Cass led him back into the main room. He stood there, shifting awkwardly on his feet, not looking at anyone.

“Jason…” said Bruce, reaching out for him again.

“One night,” Jason said, ignoring him. “I’ll stay for one night.”

“Alright,” said Bruce, blinking back his tears. “Alright. One night.”

“And then I’m outta here. I’m only here because it’s better than being with the League.”

“Understood.”

Alfred chose that moment to come through the door, his arms full of groceries. He nearly dropped all of them at the sight of Jason. “Good heavens!”

\----

“He doesn’t remember, Alfred,” Bruce whispered shakily. He was leaning against the corner of the kitchen counter, trying to stop the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. “It’s  _ him,  _ but he doesn’t remember.”

“How?” said Alfred. “How is he…”

“I don’t know. He—he says he’s only staying here one night. What do I  _ do? _ ” Bruce squeezed his eyes shut, digging his nails into his palm. “I can’t—I can’t lose him again.”

Alfred took a deep breath, taking Bruce by the shoulders. “We try to help him remember, Master Bruce.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then…we have to let him go.”

Bruce stared at the wall for a long moment before nodding. “I—… I know. I don’t know if I  _ can. _ ”

Alfred wrapped his arms around him, pulling his son close. “If it comes to that, then I’ll be right here to help you.”

It was a long moment before either of them let go. Alfred finally pulled away, wiping his eyes and forcing a small smile as he led Bruce back into the living room.

“Neis gadol hayah sham,” Dick was explaining, holding up a dreidel.

Jason screwed up his face, slowly reaching out to take it. “A…a great…something about a miracle?”

“Yeah!” Dick’s face lit up. “It means ‘a great miracle happened there.’”

Jason gave the top an expert spin, sending it dancing across the table. It landed on gimel and he grinned, pumping his fist. “Yes!”

“You always did beat me,” said Bruce softly, sitting down next to him. “You have the best luck I’ve ever seen.”

Jason scowled, retreating back into himself. “I’ve never played this with you.”

Bruce swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears from springing to his eyes again. Alfred put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. “Master Jason, would you like me to show you how to make latkes?”

“Sure.” Jason shrugged, climbing to his feet. “Show me.”

Alfred led him into the kitchen, putting a knife and some potatoes in front of him. “We need these in chunks that will fit in the cuisinart.”

“Got it.” Jason began chopping expertly, humming to himself as he did so. Alfred smiled, recognizing the tune as Mi Yamelel. He doubted the lad even knew he was humming it.

“Well done, Master Jason. Now for the onions.”

“Oh, no.” Jason held his hands up. “I’m out of here. You’re not dragging me into this bit again.”

“Very well.” Alfred gave him a fond smile. “Wash your hands and go back out to the others. If you like, you can help me make sufganiyot tomorrow.”

Jason hesitated, looking down at the counter. “Don’t know that I’ll be here tomorrow.”

“That’s alright, lad.” Alfred put a hand on his shoulder. “We can find you somewhere else to stay, if you like.”

“Everyone here thinks I’m someone I’m not. I’m  _ not  _ him.”

“I know.” Alfred gave him a gentle smile. “But no matter what, you will always be welcome here. I promise.”

Jason blinked rapidly, then flashed him a small smile and disappeared back into the main room.

Soon, it was time to light the candles. Bruce set them up, then lit the shamash and began to sing. “ _ Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tsivanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah. Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, she-asah nisim l’avoteinu v’imoteinu bayamim hahaeim baz’man hazeh. Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, shehecheyanu v'kiy'manu v'higiyanu laz'man hazeh. _ ”

The first candle lit, he put the shamash back in its place and leaned back on his heels, glancing over at Jason, who was staring at the menorah, transfixed, the candlelight dancing in his green eyes. “I—I think I remember this.”

A flicker of hope sparked in Bruce’s chest. “Jay?”

“We… We used to light the menorah together.” Jason sniffed, staring at the lights. “A long time ago. Before…before…”

“That’s right, Jaylad,” whispered Bruce.

“It was my favorite thing. I…” He looked over at Bruce, seeming to really  _ see  _ him for the first time. “ _ Dad?” _

“It’s—it’s me, Jay.” A tear slipped down Bruce’s cheek despite his best efforts to hold it back. 

“ _ Dad!” _ Jason flung his arms around him, his shoulders shaking.

“I’m here, I’m here.” Bruce held him tight as the tears began to flow. “ _ Jason. _ Oh, my precious boy.”

“I’m here. I’m here, I’m really here…” Jason’s breath caught in a sob as he held Bruce tighter.

“You’re here,” confirmed Bruce, cradling the back of his head. “It’s alright. I’m never letting anything take you away again, Jaylad.”

Dick joined in on the hug, taking Cass and Alfred with him. Tim hesitated, holding back, until Bruce gestured for him to join in as well.

His family was together for Hanukkah. His  _ whole  _ family. He couldn’t possibly think of a better miracle.


End file.
